


Starry Nights and Your Smile

by dahsink



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, House Party, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Party, Post-Canon, Truth or Dare, squip squad, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahsink/pseuds/dahsink
Summary: Jeremy Heere is not gay.Him and Michael's relationship is just different!They're best friends!Yeah.And this party won't change that.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine (background), Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski (background), Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Starry Nights and Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever! Thank you to my lovely beta readers for telling me this was good. I'll be whipping up an epilogue later,,  
> i hope this is okay! I have a tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dahsink  
> tell me if the formatting is bad and give me feedback cuz i will love u forever!!  
> stay safe stay inside :)  
> -sink

Jeremy took a deep breath and fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.

“Is this too casual?” He mumbled, feeling his palms start to sweat. Michael looked up from his phone  
and sighed.

“Jer, we’ve been over this. You look fine, it’s a group hangout.”

No, it’s a party! They said it’s a party!” Jeremy protested.

Michael pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked over to where Jeremy was fussing in the  
mirror. He reached out and straightened the collar of his best friend’s dress shirt. “No one we don’t  
know will be there, it’s just our friends. And if you need to leave early, we can!” He beamed down at  
Jeremy, who gave a hesitant grin in return.

“I guess,” He murmured, rubbing at the back of his neck. Michael clapped his hands loudly, grabbed his  
keys off the table and herded Jeremy out the door and into his shitty PT cruiser.

The radio blared to life as Michael pulled out of the driveway and started on the road to Jake’s house.  
Jeremy looked out the window, laughing at his best friend singing off-key to Brittney Spears. His best  
friend. His player two. Who he MIGHT in love with? He winces at his inner monologue. It’s not like he’s  
gay or anything, it’s just that his bond with Michael is just different. Him and Michael are a team! A  
dynamic duo! And it doesn’t matter that they ditched separate beds at sleepovers, like, four years ago,  
or that they hold hands so they don’t get lost in crowds. That’s just because of their amazing best  
friendship... right?

The lurch of the car coming to a stop snaps Jeremy out of his thoughts. Michael shot him a reassuring  
look and stepped out of the car. Jeremy opened the door and stepped onto the pavement of Jake’s  
house, newly remodeled after the last big party at this place. (cough, RICH, cough cough.) His converse  
crunch on the ground as he approaches the door, heart starting to beat faster, until Christine threw  
open the door.

“HEY!!” She squealed. “Come in, come in!! We were waiting for you guys to order pizza. What pizza do  
you guys want? Right now, we’re getting meat lovers for Rich, vegetarian for Chloe and Brooke, and  
pepperoni and cheese because,” she paused and took a huge breath, counting off the orders on her  
neatly manicured fingers. “they are like, totally classics for a party!”

Michael coughed into his hand to cover up a laugh. “I’m sorry. Rich’s favorite pizza is-” He had the  
biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “meat lovers?”

“FUCK YOU, MELL!” Rich yelled from inside, the sound followed by Jake’s laugh. Jeremy elbowed  
Michael in the side, and he yelped.

“Jer, I’m wounded. How could you bully me so, and pretend it's-”

“Can we come inside?” Jeremy looked at Christine with an exasperated look.

“OH!” She moved out of the way with a nervous giggle. “Sorryyy! Come on in!”

The two boys slipped past Christine who held the door open for them. Jake and Rich were sitting on the  
couch, drinking shitty beers and laughing at Chloe JUST learning about the drama that happened last  
week.

“What’s up guys?” Michael grinned and muttered to Jake and Rich to “dap me up, dap me up.” Jeremy  
gave an awkward wave, already starting to feel his face heat up with stress. Jenna walked out of the  
kitchen with two beers.

“Hey Jer! Can I get you something?”

Jeremy sputtered. “Oh, yeah, no thanks, my dad’s gonna be waiting for me so y’know, kinda can’t get  
smashed,” He laughed nervously, but Jenna just smiled.

“Whatever floats your boat. Glad you came out!” She passed Brooke the other beer she was holding and  
plunked herself neatly down next to her on the floor. Christine closed the door and Jeremy jolted at the  
sound.

“Guys, don’t drink too much, someone has to drive!” She fussed. “I’m going to order the food! Jeremy,  
stop standing in the middle of the room, it’s creepy. Make yourself at home!” Christine grabbed a couple  
empties from the table and went to the kitchen to throw them out. Jeremy tried to discreetly wipe his  
sweaty palms on his jeans and joined the girls on the floor, trying to tune into their conversation.  
Something about how much of a slut this one chick was, and how much of a loser this guy was. He kept  
glancing at Michael, who seemed perfectly at place drinking with Jake and Rich. He was laughing, his  
eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that was... flattering. Jeremy couldn’t help feeling a little bit  
jealous. He wished he wasn’t so awkward at parties, even with his friends. He’d tried to avoid parties  
ever since the incident a year ago. He sighed. Same house and everything. But this time, without a shitty  
Keanu Reeves lookalike telling him to make out with the very same girls he’s sitting with right now.  
Jeremy shutters. That was just gross, plain and simple. Same with when Jeremy liked Christine. Now that  
Christine had come out as aro and ace, it didn’t even cross Jeremy’s mind that she was on the market.

He snapped out of his thoughts to someone poking his side.

“What?” He said distractedly, turning to see Michael crouching beside him.

"Yo. Quit zoning out, we’re going to play a game.”

“What game?” Brooke queried, the three girls now looking at Michael, who turned sheepish.

“Truth or dare.” At Jeremy’s exasperated groan, Michael poked him in the ribs. Again.

“It’ll be fun! C’mon!” They assembled a lopsided circle. “When will pizza be here, Christ?”

“Like ten minutes, calm your tits.” Jake answered for her, and Christine giggled.

“Okay. Who’s going first? T or D baby!” Michael said with a lopsided grin from where he was sitting next  
to Jeremy and Christine on the floor. The girls had moved to the couch, Rich sprawled out on a chair  
with Jake leaning against it.

Jenna smirked. “I’ll go first!” She announced. “Jeremy. T or D?” He jerked his head up.

“Uh.” He stammered. “Truth?” His voice broke a bit, but he quickly cleared his throat. She stifled a  
laugh.

“Who in this room would you fuck?” Michael choked on his beer and sputtered.

“Pardon?” He laughed.

“Did I stutter, Mell?” Jenna’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Jeremy was staring at her, slack jawed.

“Wh- I’m not, I’m not answering that.”

A pause.

“Now I’m curious.” Said Chloe.

“Me too-” Laughed Jake.

Rich sipped his beer and smiled.

“C’mon Jer, you need to tell us now!” Michael’s eyes widened.

Brooke giggled. “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Jeremy turned pleadingly to Christine beside him. “Christine. Please.”  
  
She blushed. “I wanna know too. I’m sorry!!” She laughed and patted his arm apologetically and Jeremy  
groaned.

“I hate everyone in this room.” Michael laughed at him and elbowed him.

“Shut up and answer.”

He leans back onto the wall and sighs. What is his answer? He ponders. Not Rich, that’s gross. And  
pretty gay. Same goes for Jake. He’s kinda been there done that with Brooke, Jenna and Chloe.  
Christine is totally off the table here. So, the only person who’s left is... Michael. Michael is, well,  
objectively attractive. Nice hair, good smile, nice-sounding voice. It wouldn’t be bad? If they dated it  
would actually be pretty cool! They could just chill and play video games like normal but they’d... kiss  
and stuff. And they’re friends, so it wouldn’t be awkward. It’s not like it’s ever going to happen. They  
aren’t gay!

Jeremy takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Michael, I guess?” Michael spit out his drink, laughing.

“HUH?” He snorted.

“Just because we are, like, close and it’s like-”

Rich was trying to contain his laughter, while Jake just had a silly grin on his face. “It’s the lesser of like, 6  
evils.” he was blushing to the roots of his hair.  
Silence.

“FUCKING GAY!!” Rich exploded, laughing loudly.

Listen Jer, we’ve been knew-” 

“Shut up Jenna, let him figure it out on his own-”

"Cmon guys he’s straight!! Wink wink!!” The girls rambled, giggling. Christine was struggling to keep a  
straight face.

“Oh, calm down, if Jeremy wants to fuck Michael he can-” Her face cracked into a smile. “Do that!” The  
man in question was pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking with laughter.

“Everyone SHUT UP!” Yelled Jake and everyone quieted. “Michael, how do you feel? Would you fuck Mr.  
Heere over here?” Michael tipped his head back and spread his hands apart.

“Listen. I don’t blame Jeremy. I mean who wouldn’t want some of THIS-”

“Answer the fucking question Mell!”

“But,” He paused and looked at Jeremy, who was trying very hard to blend into the wall behind him.I

"I'd be down." He winked exaggeratively. Jeremy didn’t think it was possible to go any redder, but here  
we are. The whole room erupted in cheers and catcalls. Rich even busted out the wolf whistle, Christine  
wiping away fake tears like a proud mother.

“Can we please change the subject?” Jeremy pleaded.

For the rest of the night, everyone teased them about it, subtle jabs here and there. Michael just  
laughed along, firing back with teasing of his own, while Jeremy just attempted to will himself into a  
puddle on the floor.

A couple hours later, everyone was sprawled out around the living room, musing about life and other  
teen angst topics.

"Yknow what’s weird?” Christine asked no one. “We’ve kinda been... like... crossbreeding.”

“Pardon?”

“Like... Jeremy liked me.” Jeremy winced.

“Is this just a ploy to bully me?”

“No. Me and Jake were a thing. Rich was totally-bi for Michael.” Michael and Rich wink at each other.

“Chloe and Brooke are sort-of dating, we support.”

Jake drunkenly slurred out “Our favorite lesbians!”

“Rich and Jake made out at a party and are really bad at hiding their homosexual activity,”

“YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!”

“What the fuck-”

She ignored their sputtering, “And Jeremy and Michael are also bad at hiding.”  
Jeremy shot a glance at Michael who was just grinning.

“Maybe we have been crossbreeding, you’re pretty smart, Canigula.” Christine smiled to herself  
proudly.

Jeremy looked out the window idly. Was he gay? He just tried not to think about it, but still... he couldn’t  
stop his mind wandering to dating his best friend who was currently pressed against his side on the  
couch. It would be nice. They could pick the characters who were dating in games, and he would get  
chocolates on Valentine’s. Maybe he’d pick him up from work and buy him boba or something. They  
could hold hands in the halls and have pictures together as their lockscreens and he could wear his  
hoodies. He blushed a deep red.

“Hey,” Jeremy said, and flinched at how soft his voice sounded. “The stars look pretty." Michael leaned  
over to look out the window.

“Hey, they do,” He could hear the smile in Michael’s voice. “We should go outside.”

The horde of semi-drunk teenagers stumbled outside into the cold night air, laughing and oohing and  
aahing at the stars, lying on the grass of the driveway and making shitty jokes. Jeremy shivered, and

Michael noticed. “Cold?”

“Little bit,” Jeremy smiled nervously.

“I told you to bring a coat, dumbass.”

“Yeah, I know but- wait what are you doing?” Michael slipped off his red hoodie, wearing a black tee  
shirt underneath. “You’ll be cold,” Jeremy stammered.

“I’ll get over it,” Michael smiled and tossed him the hoodie, then ran off to join the rest of the group.

Jeremy tugged the hoodie over his head. It smelled like Michael’s detergent, and it was... warm. He  
stared out at Michael, who was laughing with his nice teeth and pretty eyes and clear skin and cute hair.

His best friend.

Fuck.

Jeremy’s face cracked into a nervous smile.

Maybe I am gay.


End file.
